On Hollow Ground Prelude to Thunder
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: When two of their own goes missing can the rangers bend together for the ultimate fight with new help from past rangers who started it all as the weight of the World lies deeply on solving who kidnapped one of their own


On Hollow Ground Prelude to Power

By

Caitlin Knight

Fandom: Dino Thunder, Angel, Charmed, and Buffy

Plot: When two of their own goes missing can the rangers bend together for the ultimate fight with new help from past rangers who started it all as the weight of the World lies deeply on solving who kidnapped one of their own.

This is my take of season two if there was a season two of Dino Thunder with a huge twist and double plot.

Prologue: The returned of Thunder

She stood there waiting on him knowing time has past and she needed to get back before they started questioning her again. She been going out at night patrolling in the cemetery hoping to be unseen from the Dino Cam. It's been apart of her life since she was nine years old. Her slayer instincts had pick up when she since movement in the bushes. She ready herself for the upcoming fight and that is when he appeared out of nowhere as she threw herself into fighting. He had pick her up by the waist as she head butt him from the back.

"Damn it I forgot how hard you hit its me slow down." He told her as she stop fighting him and look at the man who gave her, her children. The man who trained her and never left her side.

"Damn it you could have for warn me I am so sorry Angel." She had said as he grace her with a hug as they stirred off into the distant of the cemetery.

"I am sorry I just wanted to see him before I leave for England on this hunt. Please protect our children Kira." Angel said as she got offended by his statement.

"What the hell you think I been doing for the last 15 years of their lives? I have given up everything to keep them save so don't tell me about what I should be doing hell what about you? What should you be doing?" Kira said as she started to walk away but Angel grabbed her arm in pull her back to him as he pull a few strings from her hair.

"I am sorry. I am scared Kira these are our boys, our only children I have that made me change for the better. I am risking everything to be here. If they found out about them they will stop at nothing to kill them and me. I had children with a human. I sacrifice being a vampire for my children and for you. I love you so much but being with you will end the world. Being with you will change history for mankind. I can't let that happen, I can't let you keep loving me knowing what we have to face. I will always love you. Give this to the boys! Please let them know about me." Angel said before planting a soft kiss on her lips and walking away as she let the only man she ever love walk away from her and her children heart. Kira heard the familiar tune ring out into the night coming from her Dino Morpher as she spoken into it.

"Damn it Kira I know you there come to my house it's important." The older gentleman said as Kira said softly into her morpher.

"I am here I am on my way." Kira said coldly into the morpher as the line of communication ended for the night.

#######################################

Prelude to Thunder

Dr. Thomas Oliver stirred at his morpher as Kira had ended the conversation rather coldly to him without telling her what was going on and that had set Tommy off a little as Billy the first Mighty Morphin Power Ranger look to his best friend with his eyes raised.

"Why are you stirring at your morpher like its about to jump out in eat you alive?" Billy Cranston said as Tommy snap out of his trance and answer Billy's question.

"Kira has never cutting me off or act coldly against me. It's not her style but she just did now. I just find it strange because it through me for a loop." Tommy said as Billy set the cup of coffee down as Jason cut in on the conversation.

"She's a teenage girl with hormones or have you forgot she's the only girl on your team? Maybe she wants to be treated like a young woman instead of one of the guys." Jason says as Tommy raise his eyebrow at Jason.

"We do treat her like a girl, Kira is a rebel, a hothead, tomboy and passionate about computers and gaming just as Ethan and way to overprotective of her teammates and especially Conner. She will spit nails and fire over Conner and those boys." Tommy said as Haley steps into the house with bags of groceries catching the last bit of Tommy's conversation.

"Hey boys! In who will spit nails and fire over the boys?" Haley said as she started to put the groceries up follow by the men.

"Kira!" Tommy stated as Haley nearly bump into Jason as Tommy mentioning Kira's name.

" Either you have a death wish or you just plain crazy as hell to pick a fight with Kira over Conner and those boys. Don't do it, if you want to stay alive Kira is a rebel. She don't back down without a fight and you better give her a good reason to uphold the boys in the wrong. When I say she knows the law like the back of her hand. She knows the law and bad as hell on the computers sometimes she puts my ITTech degree to shame. Boys please be warned and she don't show no emotions. I have never seen her cry. She was beyond pissed when Tommy got hurt and then kidnap." Haley said as Tommy look to Haley.

"When was this? You never told me about that day either." Tommy said as Haley chuckle.

"The day you were kidnap and they had to look for you. It was like her whole World fell apart and that she messed up a mission. I am telling you Kira had to be trained before becoming a ranger." Haley said as a door open and slammed shut causing Tommy to jump as footsteps made its way down into the basement as Trent and Ethan came running into the Dino Lair.

"Dr. O we got a problem a huge problem. Kira and Conner was kidnapped. Kira and Conner was walking to Conner's car when three black suv's pulled up out of nowhere and grabbed Kira and Conner. Kira started fighting them we tried to help but they pulled a rifle on us and told us if you want to live to see tomorrow back away before I blow your head off. Dr. O when I say Kira was fighting like a soldier or something like a trained killer. You should have saw her out there; she and Conner would have gotten away if they didn't stick a needle in her neck. I saw them throw Kira and the back of the truck but I didn't see Conner." Ethan said as Haley and the other's started to panic follow by Trent.

" Dr. O what are we going to do who took Kira and Conner?" Trent said as Tommy took his hand and rubbed the back of his head before swinging into action.

Author Notes: what is Tommy going to do? Who took Kira and Conner? Who is Kira's children? Just how old is Kira? In how do Kira know and have children by Angel? Stay tuned to find out on the next chapter of. "On Hollow Ground Prelude to Thunder"

Until next time: Catch me on the flipside!


End file.
